


5, 4, 3, 2, 1

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But that's kinda a given, Counting, Even counting, I know I said there was Spamano but there's not really, Lovi can make literally anything offensive, Lovi doesn't talk because he doesn't feel like it, M/M, Offensive gestures, Toni is duuuummmbbbb as heck, craaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Francis and Gil say you can't count backwards or forwards from 5 and make it awkward.They were wrong.
Relationships: France & Spain & Prussia & South Italy, Francs & Spain & Prussia, South Italy/Spain
Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	5, 4, 3, 2, 1

“Toni.” Francis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Stop, before you hurt yourself.”

Gilbert nodded, “Uh, yeah. I mean, usually I’m all for avoiding social norms at all costs. But there is no way to count backwards or forwards from five and make it look awkward.”

“I feel like there should be though!” Toni exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at his fingers.

Lovi rolled his eyes as he watched them bicker. They really were so stupid. With a sigh, he slammed a hand on the table. The other three jumped and fell silent, turning to look at him.

“L-Lovi?” Toni tilted his head in confusion.

Lovi leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the chair, and held up a hand with fingers spread so they could see. He was about to prove Francis and Gil wrong, and who knows? Maybe make Toni feel stupid for not being able to figure this out. That’d be great. 

First, he put down his pointer finger. Then his thumb. Pinkie. Ring finger. Lovi smirked and waved his middle finger at them before finally putting it down. His smirk grew at their shocked expressions and he sipped the drink in his hand, “Checkmate cagne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, yeah. Lovi swore but it was in Italian. So it's not my fault if you decide to look up what it means so I don't need to change the rating XP XD


End file.
